


Kidnapped

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Lover's of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Thorin, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hobbit<br/>Everyone lives and Bilbo returns to his hobbit hole, promising to visit. After a month, however, he awakes to find himself tied up in the back of a covered wagon, headed who knows where. He's treated reasonably well, although his captors never remove their masks.<br/>Full Prompt inside. Based on Hobbit Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Polite Captivity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120169) by zimothy. 



> Everyone lives and Bilbo returns to his hobbit hole, promising to visit. After a month, however, he awakes to find himself tied up in the back of a covered wagon, headed who knows where. He's treated reasonably well, although his captors never remove their masks. After a few days, there's a commotion outside and then Fíli and Kíli come and untie him, saying that they caught wind of his kidnapping and came to rescue him and that the kidnappers ran off. As they're closer to Erebor than the Shire, Bilbo decides to visit for a while. When they arrive, everyone's glad to see him, but Thorin (for reasons he won't discuss with Bilbo) seems alternatingly please and annoyed with Fíli and Kíli. Bilbo can't understand it, until he happens to stumble upon their travel bags and finds in them masks identical to the ones that his captors wore. Really, a letter would have done well enough.  
> Note:I did tweak a bit of the missing words to the prompt due to poor writing

Rapid knocking was issued to Bilbo's round green door as he was just having a peaceful dinner by himself. His plate was almost empty and he scowled at the person outside, silently cursing them to go piss off. Most likely Lobelia was trying to get her sticky paws on the gold he got from Erebor and the troll cave (Bilbo wanted none of the treasure to begin with from either places). He promised Thorin he would visit when he could but with the Sackville-Baggins nearly selling the smial to themselves was enough to infuriate any adventurous hobbit. 

"Go away and bother another hobbit that isn't trying to have a peaceful supper!" Bilbo shouted and the knocking proceeded.

He let out a sigh before cleaning what was left on his plate off into his stomach and placing the dirty plate in the sink. Bilbo proceeded to the door and swung it open to find no one standing on the porch. A deep frown made an obvious statement on his face as he took his keys out and locked his door, not trusting if it was the Sackville-Baggins acting like children to steal his house.

"You can come out now! I know you're out here, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!" Bilbo glowered. What he wasn't expecting was two hooded and masked figures leaping at him followed by being carried on one of the shoulders with the use of a sack. This felt too much like the trolls to Bilbo as he thrashed around in the bag, struggling to release Sting from its sheath.

The person carrying him seemed to be taller than a hobbit but shorter than the shortest of Men. He assumed they had to be dwarves due to the constant cling of metal Bilbo could only assume was swords, daggers or any blade in that manner (knowing how many some of the dwarves decorated themselves in a vast array of weapons or simply how _many_ they had on them at one single time).

Bilbo thought this situation could not get any worse, until a hard object that he couldn't differentiate from a hard fist or a rock, but his eyes went black and was unconscious. 

* * *

The noise of wooden wheels startled Bilbo awake in an instance, eyes swarming to make out the situation which has grown worse. Two figures casually sat on the bench attached to a wagon where Bilbo found himself sitting. Bilbo was about ready to lunge at them, but his arms and legs were tied to one another, Sting still on his belt but his binds wouldn't allow him to break free,  _not yet at least_.

He cursed his stupidity and attempted to grab Sting from its sheath. All attempts were useless and still Bilbo was persistent in trying anyway he could to break free then go after his captors.

One saw Bilbo awake and motioned for the other to look back.

"Oi! No funny business back there!" one of them shouted.

"Make me! Care to explain why you captured me?!" Bilbo snapped as both companions looked at one another then turned back to Bilbo.

"Can't tell yah that, hobbit." The other one said.

Bilbo huffed and glowered at them with a meaningful glare that almost matched Thorin's. 

"Just sit tight." The second one said in a mellow tone and Bilbo averted his gaze from the two dwarves, if he could call them dwarves.

* * *

The days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months of rather nice treatment towards Bilbo from the two captors. But on one particular night as Bilbo was going through one of his sleepless nights, clammer rose and before he could even blink, Fíli and Kíli were staring at their beloved hobbit again with sweat beading off their foreheads.

"What are you two doing here?" Bilbo groggily asked as the brothers snickered.

"We have come to rescue you." Fíli stated the obvious.

"They bailed and we found _you_." Kíli furthered the point.

"Where are we?" Bilbo said slowly waking up.

"Dale! Come on sleepy head!" Both the brothers exclaimed, causing Bilbo a pounding headache to appear.

"Don't yell lads." Bilbo said and their joyful smiles faded to straight looks.

Without a warning, they both covered Bilbo up in a blanket and soon the wagon was moving again, rocking Bilbo to a soft sleep.

* * *

During his sleep, he would find himself picking up conversation between the brothers.

_"Uncle will be thrilled to see him again!"_

_"He does care for Bilbo more than anything. Almost thinks of him as his One." The brothers suddenly snickered, Kili outcompeting his brother in the noise._

_"That makes a lot of sense! No wonder he tried everything he could to make Bilbo's room proper!" Kíli exclaimed._

_"Shush down, Kíli!. Bilbo might wake up and you will ruin it." Fíli snapped and they both fell silent but not unheard._

* * *

The feeling of emptiness washed away when Bilbo went over to the gate, Thorin waiting patiently and his face trying desperately trying not to hide a smile. But his face also showed a bit of annoyance to find his nephews right beside the hobbit.

A gentle hug enveloped the hobbit to the dwarf. Bilbo never realized how much he missed Thorin and Erebor itself until coming back to a new and refreshed mountain.

He was swept off his feet to find an open room in close quarters with Thorin's.

"I have missed you." Was the last thing Thorin said to Bilbo before he shut the door, leaving the hobbit to make ready for a lovely supper.

He found himself roaming and eventually found himself staring at a indoor garden with different plants a little more native to Erebor then the Shire. Bilbo couldn't help but stare at the effort it was to make such a thing.

Standing up and wipping the dirt off his legs and headed over to find new clothing only to find they were high quality from his normal hobbit attire in the Shire.

He frowned and tried to find something that wasn't that nice of attire, even though he was going to a dinner with the  _king._ It would be nothing less of a special gathering of royals and maybe the company. Bilbo sucked it up and stood for a navy blue tunic with dark brown trousers as he headed for the bath.

* * *

The dinner was nicer than expected. He never expected to get a chance to sit right next to  _Thorin._  The dwarves smiled at the two of them as Bilbo found it strange for them to be  _this_ happy. Bilbo only thought that getting their home back was enough for any dwarrow. But other looks send different messages. _  
_

Some of pure happiness between Thorin and himself. Some of  _jealousy_ between the hobbit burglar and dwarf king.

All looks were put to an end with Thorin standing up and taking Bilbo away with him. As Thorin looked down at the hobbit to find him clenching his arms as if he was chilled. He shifted his giant fur coat off his shoulders and nicely (but forcefully) slipped the hobbits arms into the fur coat, making sure he was properly using the coat to its full potential.

Thorin lead Bilbo to his door and they met eyes. Bilbo stood for a while, waiting patiently for something to happen, but it never did. Thorin was unbearably close to Bilbo, who had a temptation to sneak the dwarf king into his room and maybe have a kiss from him, if not more.

Eventually Thorin left, but not without the emotions inside Bilbo getting the best of him and pressing a hard kiss to Thorin's lips. The dwarf king was expecting more of a peck on the cheek. Not a full blow kiss that made Thorin want more from Bilbo as he pushed the hobbit against the door, trying desperately to get as close to Bilbo as he could muster.

Someone behind them cleared their throats, scaring both of them to find Dís standing, her arms crossed and foot tapping against the stone floor.

Bilbo leg was along side with Thorin's hip and they were both fumbling with each other's trousers.

"Honestly, can't you two keep off one another for a  _little_  while." Dís scowled. Bilbo turned to Thorin.

"Bilbo, meet my sister, Dís." Thorin said. Bilbo paled and fumbled to find the doorknob and opened the door, falling backwards and dragging Thorin with him.

Thorin quickly shut the door and locked it then turned to Bilbo on the floor. He picked the hobbit off the floor and laid him on the bed, almost ready to leave but Bilbo dragged Thorin into bed with him.

"Before we do anything, I would like to know if you are a bearer or not?" Thorin asked.

"I am not." Bilbo stated. "Are you?"

Thorin fell silent and Bilbo stared at him before hugging the dwarf king, making him blush.

"I'll keep your secret, my lord." Bilbo purred and Thorin trembled.

* * *

Bilbo found himself searching through Fíli and Kíli's belongs the next day. They happened to have left in the wagon Bilbo was captured in. He found the masks his capturers were wearing during the length of time he had very little remembering of in _both_ the Durin brother's belongings. Anger and betrayal rose up inside him to the point where he was so tempted to barge right into the throne room and slap the living crap out of the Dwarf King and his accursed nephews.

Another part of himself wanted to slap himself for being so  _stupid!_  

But he was more content with slapping the crap out of Thorin II Oakenshield.

Without a second thought of his actions, he barged into the throne room holding both masks in hand as all three Durin's paled at the sight of the mask and the sure anger on Bilbo's face.

"B-Bilbo...I-." Thorin attempted to apologies as Bilbo slapped him right across the face and the shock on Thorin's face was enough to make Bilbo almost start laughing. His anger ruined his chances of laughing in a heartbeat as he was ready to scowl at all three of them.

"Why didn't you just send me a letter?! I would have responded and came to visit! But instead you take me from my home and  _capture me!_ Didn't hurt me a lot except for the ropes and... this isn't the point! The point I am trying to make is that you could have  _kill me!_ Are you that demanding of me that you wanted me back here before I could truly get my home back?!" Bilbo snapped. Thorin attempted to open his mouth but closed it immediately, looking more like a flopping fish than a dwarf king.

"We are so sorry. Thorin seemed so lonely and we think you are his One." Kíli protested. Thorin glowered at Kíli and Bilbo's glower faded while looking at Thorin.

"I have no interest in your Uncle." Bilbo stated, giving Thorin a little rest in his mind, but he seemed more disappointed than glad.

It didn't settle well with Fíli and Kíli.

"But Thorin has lavished you with gifts! He gave you a room that most likely reminds you of home. Erebor can be your home! Bilbo please!" Kíli pleased, hugging onto Bilbo's legs.

"I need to think about this before I just jump into this relationship." Bilbo scowled and Kíli let go.

"I want Uncle to get laid already!" Kíli scowled, causing both Thorin and Bilbo to pale.

"Kíli!" Thorin shouted, silencing both brothers. They both ran off before Thorin could think of anything to properly scowled to two boys. Bilbo seemed very confused and was starting to put small pieces together of the bigger puzzle. Why Thorin seemed to only smile around Bilbo, the nice clothing, the nice treatment and more importantly the garden that reminded him so much of home in his own  _room_. 

He remember the kiss from the night before and suddenly all made too much sense. 

Without warning any including Thorin, Bilbo dragged the dwarf king away from his mischievous nephews and to the library. Of course, Thorin decided to pick up the hobbit, taking him to his chambers and sitting Bilbo onto the bed as Thorin removed his coat and tunic.

"We won't tell them that you're getting laid." Bilbo pointed out. Thorin's lips curled into a smile and crawled onto the bed, putting Bilbo under him with legs spread apart.

"No, my dear hobbit." Thorin purred and Bilbo spread his legs apart and let Thorin put his body between them.

They fully undressed and Thorin pushed himself into Bilbo while pumping until they were both panting.

Bilbo found all the love he could for Thorin that any hobbit could love of their One and that was enough for all of them.

At least it had to be for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo's eyes fluttered open and looked to find Thorin laying right beside him, still fast asleep. A smile slowly grew on his face as he dawned on the fact Thorin could bear. Wondering how much the kingdom would be in an uproar at their king pregnant with the burglar's baby. He couldn't help but laugh but a bit of longing for a family as enough to give him a smile.

He crawled over to Thorin and pressed a kiss to his lips, trying to persuade him to wake up long enough to have Thorin for a few minutes. Thorin's eyes fluttered open, combing his fingers through Bilbo's curls. Thorin suddenly found his bare legs wide open and Bilbo resting between them, both of their private parts sitting on one another. A smirk was evident on Bilbo's face and a scared look for Thorin.

"Bilbo . . . what if I become . . . you know?" Thorin asked.

"Then we will make something up," Bilbo smirked. "Beside would anyone be mad aside from your sister and maybe Balin."

"Not to mention Dwalin and maybe all the company, and maybe Dain, Thranduil and Bard. They are strict with courting, especially with me!" Thorin scowled.

"If you don't want a family, just tell me and I will forget about it!" Bilbo scowled and drew away from Thorin, sitting on the bed. Thorin went over and sat beside him, an arm around his hobbit.

"I want a child as much as you are passionate to be a parent. But it is enough responsibility being king of a kingdom, it's another to have a child to worry about along with the situation we are in. We are not even courting! Just wait until we are married to decide on the thought of children," Thorin said. Bilbo huffed, but he still wasn't going to get out their chambers unsatisfied.

He shoved Thorin on the bed and pressed his body, aligning himself with Thorin.

"I say screw tradition! Surely they will want their king to be happy and for his One to be happy as well," Bilbo said.

"I don't want the judgement we will get if I conceive, Bilbo," Thorin confessed. Bilbo frowned and stared the eyes of his lover, seeing hurt evident in his eyes.

"Then I will tell them it was my fault you would be in the situation," Bilbo stated.

"They won't believe you. I will not let them judge you for being my One. We can work things out with Dís to let us have an heir now," Thorin whispered.

"Let us ensure they can't say no to us or an unborn child," Bilbo said, shoving himself into Thorin with a sigh from both. "Just stop thinking about the future now and focus on me at this moment. Your One and my precious king." He started pumping and Thorin put his legs on Bilbo's back, seeing how far he could get inside him.

Bilbo moved at an unbearably slow pace until he started quickening, messy kisses for both of them

When Bilbo grew tired, he pulled himself out and laid himself by Thorin, an arm on the king's shoulder. Thorin was still panting and looking at Bilbo until he slowly rose himself from the bed and got dressed. Bilbo watched him with a smile on his face, staring as Thorin was fully dressed and gave Bilbo a peck on the cheek before walking out, giving a worried glance in Bilbo's direction.

"I will be working in the armory if you need me. Get dressed if you wish but at least get a bit of exercise. I love you, Bilbo," Thorin said.

"I love you too," Bilbo said. Thorin smiled and shut the door.

* * *

Bilbo hoped the rest of that day was uneventful. He guessed  _very_  wrong. Thorin was in their room room earlier that evening then what time Bilbo was expecting him, hands around his abdomen and covering himself up with blanket after blanket as if he as chilled (if that was even possible for a dwarf).

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked. Thorin wrapped himself up tighter, looking paler by the second. "Would you like me to get a healer for you?" Thorin violently shook his head, revolting the idea as fast as it came out of Bilbo's mouth.

"I am just fine, Bilbo," Thorin said. Bilbo looked at him unsure.

"I will make sure they won't tell the others until we can think of a reasonable reason why you may or may not be. . . ." Bilbo paused and decided not to finish his sentence, fearing it might make it worse for Thorin's prospective.

Bilbo walked out of the room and Thorin sighed, wanting Bilbo to stay with him instead of possibly revealing their screwing of Erebor tradition. He walked back with a helper of Oín.

Rounds of questions throw Thorin's direction as he complained of an upset stomach and nausea. Everything seemed just fine with Thorin aside from that. The healer ended up prodded and took a close look inside the dwarf king.

"You seem to be a day or so from conceiving, my lord," The healer said. "We can do very little aside from waiting a few weeks for more symptoms to pop up. Bed rest I recommend for the rest of this week. I will tell your companions you have caught a cold." He walked away and Thorin glowered at him.

"Don't worry, Thorin. I am suddenly excited, but no pushing yourself until you proceed work in the mines," Bilbo said.

"And if I end up. . . ."

"I will make sure you keep your baby weighed butt on the throne, even if you end up stuck and we have to  _feed_ you. Note this, I will not let you strain yourself while we both live in this world, you hear me?" Bilbo said. Thorin nodded and laid back in bed, covering himself in blanket after blanket until he felt warmer.

"I love you no matter what happens," Thorin said. Bilbo crawled into bed with Thorin and put his head down on Thorin's chest.

"I will love you too, Thorin," Bilbo said falling to sleep, dreams about being a father.

* * *

Thorin was over a bucket by the time Bilbo was awake, wide eyed as Thorin continued to empty his stomach.

"I will go get you checked again. Stay tight, Thorin," Bilbo said walking out of the room. Thorin again groaned and sat down on the bed, clenching at the bucket as Bilbo once again returned with the healer from the day before. The healer went off to Thorin, pressing a hand against the king's burning forehead and looking at the content of the bucket.

"It is still too early to tell if your with child or not, my lord. But I now suggest bedrest for the first month. Afterwards you and Bilbo may decide on the next plan of action." The healer then left as he did before, abruptly.

Thorin again glowered at him and was left unsatisfied with answers.

"Then we now assume you are and get you proper clothing for the wonderful nine months to come!" Bilbo exclaimed, trying to remain on the positive side. Thorin scowled and tried to be as comfortable as he could at the moment(which he wasn't at all). 

Bilbo opened up Thorin's closet to find sets of clothing that get bigger as it went more to the right. Thorin looked away as Bilbo pulled out the longest piece of clothing and went over to Thorin.

"Looks like someone wanted a baby after all or was prepared to have one at anytime," Bilbo teased.

"I found them on my old room. Was still intact somehow aside from a few burns. It was cleaned after you left. My grandmother made those for me when the time came when the line of Durin would pass to the next generation of kings. I wanted a child when I was still young but no one caught my eye until I met you," Thorin said.

Bilbo blushed and put something on Thorin's head. Thorin lifted it off his head and looked at the flower crown. The dwarf then looked at Bilbo, who was smiling.

"Thank you," Thorin said, knowing that this was Bilbo's courtship gift to Thorin or another symbol of love towards the king.

"You know how much I care for you, and I don't care what others think of you or me. Dis might freak out about my condition, Dwalin and Balin will end up helping out in anyway they can. Fíli and Kíli will be the teasers when I get bigger," Thorin said, seemingly fine with the situation.

"Dori will become a mother hen over you, making sure you eat and all sorts of things. Bombur will be the same way," Bilbo teased.

"Then you will still be you. A kind and gentle hobbit with a slightly tempered dwarf king, who will make you into a father," Thorin said in a softer, loving tone.

"That is one of my questions. Are you experienced with children aside from Fíli and Kíli?" Bilbo asked.

"My grandfather and father didn't just groom me to be a king but a father as well that is ready to bear at anytime. I could take care of a baby well on my own, but I won't. I want you there with me until we are old and complaining about the oddest of things aside from the things we complain about now," Bilbo chuckled.

Thorin patted Bilbo's head and Bilbo patted Thorin's stomach. The dwarf king smirked and grabbed Bilbo in his arms and put him under the covers, felling his warmth and breathing in the earthy scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why my stories end up with someone pregnant. It is weird! I don't why that always happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original story of the prompt, I have made almost an after verse of what happened between Bilbo and Thorin. Yes, I should stop making people (mostly males) have children. My friend thinks I have a problem and I have to agree with her...meh.

The door stood shut in Thorin's path, knowing very well that was his sister's door. A week had already went by after he slept with Bilbo and his symptoms have only grown worse.

He could only conclude the worse or best has happened. Telling that to Dís was another matter in itself.

He let out a sigh before knocking hard on the door, waited a few uncomfortable moments with his hands behind his back as his sister opened the door.

Thorin! I didn't expect you here. Been a week since you got sick. How have you been? Feeling better?" She asked.

"I have but I want to talk to you about something." Thorin stated. Dís let him in and shut the door behind her as he sat himself in a chair and faced her. 

After Bilbo stated that Thorin had conceived already, he had given Thorin rules. One of them was not to stand for a very long time until he was at least a month along or even two.

All he wanted was the baby to be healthy when Thorin ended up giving birth to him or her.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Dís asked, pulling Thorin from his baby thoughts of what the child will look like.

"Are you going to be mad at me?" Thorin asked.

"Mad about what?" Dís asked. Thorin averted his gaze from her to his stomach, seeing if the baby inside him will give any help in this situation.

Unfortunately it didn't and he looked at his sister, who was still staring at him impatiently.

"Bilbo thinks I'm pregnant and I agree with him." Thorin said. Dís looked her brother straight in the eyes as he looked up at her.

"Has anyone checked on you?" Dís asked. Thorin nodded.

"Twice, but they both came with an unclear result. That is when Bilbo assumed I was. The healer said the first time that I was close to conceiving but never said if I had or not." Thorin explained.

Dís grabbed him by the armpits and lifted him in the air. "There is no helping it now. I will return you back to Bilbo. I am not mad, more disappointed in you two for not waiting until you were married. No helping it now, but the others will be glad to know another person will be born to the Line of Durin." She said.

"So you will tell them for me?" Thorin asked. 

"What I am going to do first is have Oín look at you properly. Can't go around not knowing if a baby is inside you or not. And if you are, know that we will be here for you until the end." Dís said. She put Thorin on her back and have him a piggyback ride.

* * *

Bilbo wasn't expecting Thorin to be carried by his sister when he walked into the room. He was set down on the bed with covers going over him. Bilbo took the opertunity to take Thorin's boots off and lay beside Thorin.

Dís left without another word as Bilbo was still memorised by the beauty that was Thorin Oakenshield.

"What was Fíli and Kíli like when they find out you were a bearer?" Bilbo asked.

"They teased me." Thorin blandly stated.

Bilbo patted his head and put the flower crown back on him. Thorin blushed, but it faded in seconds as the door opened to greet Oín grumbling to himself, eartrumpet ready to hear Thorin's complaining.

Of all things, the complains were set at a minimum and clear results came that Thorin had conceived.

Bilbo was thrilled and relaxed to know it was the case. Thorin was at little ease but happy nonetheless.

Oín left quickly, leaving the two alone.

"What should we do now?" Thorin asked to Bilbo.

"You are not going to work and your going to sit on that throne or be here. Can't exactly have you stressing yourself out while in your given state." Bilbo said. Thorin glowered at him and got out of bed to change clothing.

"I am going to the mines for a bit to tell the others." Thorin said. Bilbo pushed him in bed again while grabbing his cloak, going over to the bed to peck Thorin on the cheek.

"I will personally tell them. Just lay in bed and I will be back before you know it." Bilbo said.

Thorin snorted. "Do you even know the way to the mines?" 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Of course I do!" He stomped off without another word and quietly shut the door.

Thorin laid a hand on his abdomen and fell to sleep.

* * *

Bilbo was sure this time he had not lost his way. 

Unfortunately for him this was the fifth time trying to find his way down to the mines and he knew for sure he was lost. 

Thoughts turned through his head at lightning speed over being lost in the mountain forever. Not seeing Thorin grew bigger with a child inside him, not seeing the day his son or daughter is born. Forcing Thorin to be alone while he had to care for their child.

He did not realize he was hyperventilating until a hand was on his shoulder. Looking up to find Bifur and Bofur staring down at him, eyes closed with tears that did not need to be shed from the hobbit.

"M-Mister Bifur and Bofur! What is going on?" Bilbo stumbled. The two dwaves looked at one another before looking at the broken down hobbit. 

"We heard you were crying and came to find that you might have lost your way, need any help at all?" Bofur asked.

"Yes, I was looking for the mines because Thorin is carrying and I wanted to tell the company that he is not allowed to work until he gives birth." Bilbo explained until his eyes looked up to find the two dwarves looking very pale at Bilbo.

"Thorin is..." Bofur trailed off and Bifur was looking at his cousin for guidence.

"I don't want to explain the situation as it is, yes we did it and I know it must be hard for you to know that he in this position because I was impatient. He seems to be excellent with children even though Fíli and Kíli seems to be childish. But Kíli has the She-Elf and Fíli is trying to find a dwarrow to court him if not an elf as well...bless Thorin has not kiled Kíli for loving an Elf. Especially from the Woodland Realm..." Bilbo stopped talking when he realized he was rambling and not betteing the situation for Bifur and Bofur.

They ended up leading the hobbit to the others as he explained Thorin's condition as best as he could without Dwalin ripping him into two, Ori in direr shock and Dori being the mother hen as he was.

Bilbo felt so ashamed after that he ended going back to his room to greet Thorin still in bed. He kissed him and told him he was sorry over and over again until his voice was mingled with the tears he was sheding and his voice growing ragged through the tears.

Thorin hugged his hobbit as he curled on the king's chest, still crying and his breathing uneven.

"They don't accept you, they hate me...I should have never fallen in love with a dwarf king that was a bearer!" Bilbo admitted. Thorin hugged him.

"Please don't leave me. Bilbo. We will not let them tare us apart. We will get married and have a loving family together. Just you and me. What do you say, we will not listen to their judgements and go by our own way." Thorin said, putting his fingers through his hair.

"I promise for this to never happen, I promise. We will get married soon...I don't care what they think anymore." Bilbo said giving Thorin a loving kiss.

"When? We can't do it now." Thorin pointed out. Bilbo huffed and slipped a silver band on Thorin's large fingers and put another one on his own finger.

"This will have to do, Thorin. You might have to stay here and hide ourselves if we need to leave." Bilbo said. Thorin tried to smile but he was clearly hurt.

The door opened and the company stood at the doorway as Bilbo and Thorin's attention was ripped from each other to the now open door.

"We aren't mad." Dwalin practically spit out. Bilbo and Thorin blinked at the strong warrior.

"We don't judge you either." Balin chocked out and Bilbo knew this was hard for everyone. 

"Then what is to be done? Because if you are here is kill Thorin, you will have to go through me first!" Bilbo cried out loud and unsheathed Sting. 

"We aren't here to kill him or the child inside of him. All we wish is for Thorin to be our King. We miss him being with us, as a leader. The baby will not do anything to stop that and I hope you, Bilbo don't either." Bofur calmly said.

Bilbo's stance was calmer, but he still stood between the company and the King. Thorin moved off the bed slowly and walked past Bilbo to walk out of his room and headed to the direction of his office. Balin was right behind him. Fíli and Kíli took Bilbo to the mines with them without the consent of their burglar..

Thorin was heartbroken during the time of simply being away from Bilbo and having to dig through paperwork just to get Erebor stable.

It would be a long road, but he would gladly take it off if meant his One and himself would be able to raise their heir in a dwarven kingdom that was far from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please correct me with any spelling or grammer errors, I'm not perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting in a while, work has gotten way and I have to deal with it *huffs*

Bilbo stumbled into Thorin's office, hiding something behind his back as he crept up to the concentrated figure.

Thorin rose a head up to find Bilbo holding a pot of flowers out for the King.

"Thank you." Thorin whispered. He stood up and put the pots of flowers with the others. "We need to make a garden for these."

Bilbo shook his head. "And who do you think is tending that garden?" Thorin blinked at him while sitting back down.

"You are. But I will help you after I'm done with this." Thorin promised.

"When will that be?" Bilbo asked. 

"Later today, but you have me all you want afterwards." Thorin once again promised.

"I will wait until then. Come eat with me at lunch, please." Bilbo pleaded.

"I can do that. I miss seeing your cute, round, chubby face." Thorin said in a purring manner. They kissed and Bilbo left Thorin to his peace.

* * *

Bilbo was hard at work planting seeds into the garden out of their balcony connected to their room. The flowers wouldn't be popping out for some time, but at least it would live the area for some time for Thorin when his bad days would come with the child.

Arms were wrapping slowly around him until he was picked to the ground and cradled like a baby to find it was only Thorin. 

"Ready for lunch?" Thorin asked. Bilbo perked up and nodded, acting more like a small child then his normal self. Thorin smiled and walked out with him in his arms while taking him to the front balcony before the gate. 

It seemed both their hearts sank at the sight of the accused balcony. They both hurt that day no matter which one hurt the worse, but Bilbo forgave Thorin after the quest and Thorin forgave Bilbo. All was mutual but Bilbo wanted to return to the Shire, if not for a little bit.

What he never expected was being dragged back by Fíli and Kíli, ended up finding Thorin wishing to love Bilbo and be able to become a father. 

"Let us go somewhere else, maybe outside our somewhere quiet." Bilbo suggested. Thorin took him out in the daylight and found somewhere in the forest of the mountain. 

Thorin set up a blanket and Bilbo laid on top of it with the wind kicking up and throwing their hair in many directions. Thorin sat down on the other side so Bilbo could see him fully as a king. 

"You really are beautiful, Thorin. Even if you don't think so but you are." Bilbo pointed out.

"You are too, the thing I cherish the most in all the land, nothing and I mean nothing can separate us. Maybe death, but I can't say that now after I almost died myself." Thorin said.

"More than once I could think." Bilbo said. Thorin nodded and found himself still staring at Bilbo, his husband. A thought that never trailed his mind until now that it had come true. His true love being able to be called as it is, his true love.

"Moria, Erebor twice or maybe more than that. Many times in Ered Luin and other places you have barely heard of from the Shire." Thorin said mindless of a slap dragged across his face.

He almost had to blink at the sure force of the slap and Bilbo seemed little pleased with the comment.

"I will have you know, Master Oakenshield. That I have read through many maps in my day and know quite well many places your sorry ass has never bothered to go." Bilbo huffed and was tempted to smoke but didn't want to prosway Thorin to. So instead he put a flower in Thorin's black locks 

"I love how you're trying not to be naughty in front of me." Thorin purred and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

Bilbo was still tempted to smoke. "I am only doing this because your pregnant." 

Thorin huffed. "You can still smoke, I just can't."

Bilbo tried not to laugh. "You better not and I'm not doing it when I'm around you." He teased.

"And harm our child, nonsense. Who do you think I am? Fertility is nearly impossible for dwarves." Thorin huffed.

"And you probably wish I was a bearer so I could be in the state your in, hmm?" Bilbo teased. Once again Thorin rolled his eyes.

"No, I would have been happy to bear but your people are more fertile than we are." Thorin explained. Bilbo laughed, knowing very well how hard the dwarf line was. 

Just as Bilbo was about to speak, a tall man clad in grey loomed over them like a giant cload that was blocking the sun.

Thorin looked up for a moment at the man before looking down, his eyes settling on Bilbo once again. The hobbit glared at the wizard with a guarding eye with Gandalf standing back as if he intruded on anything.

Clearly he did not seem to notice the queitness that was the two sitting and having a semi nice honeymoon (if you could call it a honeymoon).

"Well it seems someone had been busy." The wizard spoke out. Thorin seemed to be affected by that remark and glowered at the wizard.

"We have been busy, not with the likes of you." Thorin grumbled.

Bilbo kept quiet and he was glad that Thorin wasn't big enough to realize anything that could get him kicked out by the wizard.

"And how has a fellow King managed to get his burglar back to the mountain?" Gandalf said, arching a brow in the process.

"Fíli and Kíli managed to drag him from his home and take him here." Thorin said, leaving out the captured details at a later time. 

Surely the wizard will be rightly ticked when he finds out about that. Best to keep the small details away for now.

"And it seems the entire mountain is buzzing over a baby that isn't even born yet, coming from you, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf announced. 

Thorin put his head into his hands with Bilbo standing up and pulling Sting out of its sheath, ready to strike at the wizard.

"I am not going to hurt Thorin, Master Baggins. Clearly it is your child seeing how protective you are over him. I was going congratulating you two. That is something that is hard for dwarves to accomplish and I am happy for you two." Gandalf stated, giving the dwarf and hobbit a clear and gentle stare.

Bilbo's stance calmed a bit but his sword was still in hand. Gandalf left then and Thorin pulled Bilbo back into the blanket. 

"I still am getting over that I'm going to be a parent in nine months." Bilbo said. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist and put his chin on Bilbo's shoulder.

"I can't either, but the waiting will be worth it." Thorin said.

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo entered back into the mountain, and for the first time since they had the news of Thorin's pregnancy, the people look happier. Some going as far as wanting to touch Thorin's stomach.

Nonetheless the mountain was happier and Bilbo spotted two mischievous and unmannered dwarves. Thorin put a hand on his shoulder and shifted him to his office again, away from the eyes of everyone else.

"Busy schedule again?" Bilbo ventured to ask.

"Yes, you might see me little during these next few weeks. Even if I am in this...condition. I still have to explain for sick days and time required for...what happens afterwards, when the baby is born." Thorin practically spat out. 

"Of course you're going to get a break after having the baby. I am not going to make you strain yourself until you are able to move around again from having him or her." Bilbo huffed.

"Thank you."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and pecked him on the cheek before walking out of the office, his eyes settling for one moment at Thorin's stomach before shutting the door, heart beat quickened too much for his liking.

* * *

The next two weeks went by with ease and when Thorin was done, Bilbo couldn't help but look at his stomach, which wasn't much aside from him looking a bit rounder in the hips and belly.

What he clearly noticed was the constant morning sickness and throwing up. Thorin seemed to be pale white in the process with Bilbo standing over him, comforting the dwarf that was his unofficial husband. 

"A long road it will be, my dear Bilbo." Thorin said during his periods of throwing up.

"But we are one month done. Only eight more to go." Bilbo said in a soothing tone.

"About that, Dís said I have an entire year until I give birth from conceiving." Thorin noted.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating until next week and again I'm sorry, any inspiration will help and I hope I don't abandon this fic...  
> I'm also going through Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood so I am on episode thirty. Still a while till the end.


	5. Chapter 5

The stillness of the room was enough to make Thorin raise from the bucket in shock at the quietness of Bilbo. 

"I was going to tell you last night but the sickness kept me here until this morning." Thorin said.

"I shouldn't be too surprised. After all, dwarves are different and they have their own secrets. Fair enough, we wait a year. Then its one out of twelve months." Bilbo said. Thorin attempted to smile but threw up instead.

"The Men and Elves don't know about the baby yet unless Gandalf had told them." Thorin said. Bilbo smirked mischievously.

"How about they try to guess which one of us is having the baby?" Bilbo said. Thorin laughed and threw up once more into the bucket.

"How about when the morning sickness is over and I am still small, unless you want to play the part and gain a few pounds." Thorin suggested.

"Already one step ahead of you. Started eating a bit more after we found out about our little one." Bilbo smirked. 

Thorin puffed. "Just don't gain a lot. I like my thin husband."

Bilbo laughed. "I won't. I've gained a bit, just to make the stomach fat a little more apparent and harder for someone guess which one."

"You have waited to do this, haven't you?" Thorin asked.

"More than anything."

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo walked into the giant hall with Bard standing up from his seat. 

"And I have heard the wonderful news about your baby. It is good to know that the King won't be heirless aside from his nephews." Bard said, walking over to them and shaking their hands while giving an eye to their stomachs. "So who is having it?" 

Bilbo and Thorin smirked at one another before looking at Bard.

"We thought that you could guess which one of us is having it." Thorin said. Bard stood back and looked at both of them.

He fixed the cloak around his shoulders and looked at both the figures before him.

"I want to say Bilbo, but I can tell that's fat so I will guess Thorin." Bard stated. 

Bilbo deflated and Thorin patted his lover's fatty stomach. 

"You are right." Thorin said, trying to keep the vomit down.

"How far along?" Bard asked.

"I'm going through morning sickness at the moment, so a month. Not been the greatest and I hope to return home to vomit while getting Bilbo back to his normal healthy weight." Thorin said, keeping the sickness down by looking at the area around him.

Bard came over to Thorin and handed him a bucket. Thorin tried not to accept it but Bard insisted. 

"Are you sure?" Thorin said.

"You don't look the greatest and you are one of the bravest people to be doing this when pregnant. It is harder for a dwarf bearer to be doing this instead of a woman. You take care of yourself and hope to see you in the coming months." Bard said. 

Thorin scurred off and Bilbo was right behind him until they reached Erebor again, Thorin barely making it to the bathroom to vomit.

Bilbo shook his head and the process of being a pighead started up again for the Dwarf King.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the second month did Thorin's morning sickness let up and he deemed that lucky.

Bilbo would always be in line with Thorin, giving him a hand when he fell and by any means, he seemed to wish for a proper marriage.

That was the case one day (Thorin being at his two and a half month period and still not bigger from before, well maybe a little) when Dís came to them with a document in hand, never for them to think it would be that they were allowed to marry.

Thorin and Bilbo stood together in an empty hall with only the company and Dís, not to mention Dain. 

Bofur had the two rings to each one of them. Bilbo looked at Thorin then proceeded to give his vow to his new husband.

"Thorin, I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and that when I saw your cold blue eyes, I knew that you would be my husband. Take this ring as a token of my love for you." Bilbo said as he slipped a silver band onto Thorin's finger. 

Thorin sighed and looked at Bilbo. "Bilbo, I will never forget your loving smile, how you're always beside me, I felt whole. Take this ring as a token of fulliness and love towards us both and not just one of us seperatly. May we have no hurts and I hope that with it you remember me. Even through the darkest times, but I hope with me beside you, that does not happen. " Thorin slipped the ring on Bilbo's finger.

They both smiled at one another with Balin motioning for them to kiss. Bilbo hesitated before Thorin grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Bilbo returned the kiss and they drew away with smiles on their faces.

"I love you." Bilbo said.

"I love you more than anything." Thorin replied. Bilbo put his hands around Thorin wider hips and moved them up until he reached the swollen belly and rubbed it gently with his thumbs. 

Thorin smiled and bunted heads with Bilbo. 

"How much longer, my dear?" Bilbo said.

"Over ten months to go." Thorin said. Bilbo pouted and rubbed Thorin's belly while going to their room.

Thorin was the first to undress himself and lay himself to bed. Bilbo was right behind him and looked at his pregnant husband with his swollen body adjecting under the blankets.

Bilbo nuzzled his chin under Thorin's and drifted to sleep with the King remaining awake. 

"Don't leave me, my dear." Thorin said, placing a hand on his stomach.

"I never will." Bilbo replied. "Do you think we are having one or two children?"

"It or they are too small to tell now. Maybe when it starts kicking we can tell." Thorin replied. Bilbo was rubbing his belly and Thorin put a hand on Bilbo's.

* * *

Bilbo was busy in the garden, pulling out weeds and watering the plants. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a chin was placed on his shoulder.

His arms went behind him and put his hands behind Thorin's neck and kisses his bushy, bearded chin. 

Thorin turned Bilbo around and directed his hands to the swollen belly. Bilbo smiled when a kick landed on his hand. Thorin placed a hand on his stomach and continued to look at Bilbo.

"Can you feel kicking?" Thorin asked. Bilbo nodded. "I can too."

"I guess it will be twins after all." Bilbo said. Thorin paled and Bilbo sat him on the ground.

"I'm fine, but at least it didn't have to be lonely." Thorin pointed out. Bilbo kissed him on the cheek and patted him on the swollen stomach. 

"Just eight more months to go, my sweetheart." Bilbo said, speaking to the twins inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Another month went by with little ease of Thorin's sleep schedule. The constant kicking seemed to jolt him awake after a horrid dream.

Five months had passed and seven more to go.

Bilbo was most pleased about that realization than the others, but they still wished for Thorin to be at more peace than he was getting out of the pregnancy. 

Thorin assured Bilbo that it wasn't his fault and he had no fate in what they were going to get after conceiving. 

The hobbit was still very worried about Thorin. 

He could be glad that the morning sickness was over, but he still seemed to be small compared to many women having twins.

Thorin then had to explain that bearers have a harder time and the babe or babies end up growing at a slower rate. 

Bilbo still didn't understand, but left that subject to another day. 

Balin was the one to teach Bilbo about being a father with the help of Bombur. They both helped the hobbit understand how to care for the twins before and after they were born.

As it turned out, Bilbo could do more than just watch Thorin's stomach grow, but prompt the King to eat more. 

If that was ever possible, knowing the stubborn dwarf a little too well.

Thorin was the one that had to worry about the before birth situations and both the hobbit and dwarf after the twins were born.

Fíli and Kíli seemed the best of help with comforting Bilbo through some hard times with mode swings that Thorin didn't intentional throw Bilbo's way.

Thorin continued to get bigger and before long he looked huge, and he was on his seventh month.

Bilbo was absolutely thrilled and Dís occasionally teased her brother on his big stomach, but she was happy for them.

They all were.

* * *

Thorin sat on the throne, his big hands gently around his swollen stomach while Bilbo walked in. The king looked up and smiled, a weak expression Bilbo only knew the cause that it came from.

The King Under the Mountain was on his twelveth mouth and Bilbo had to be thrilled for them both. Thorin for lasting this long and Bilbo for being supportive the entire way.

He has been waiting patiently for the day they were born. 

Bilbo suddenly realized Thorin had fallen asleep seconds after smiling to the hobbit on the throne with Dwalin guarding the enterance. 

The hobbit approached his king and kissed him. Thorin woke up and cupped Bilbo's cheeks. 

"Almost time now?" Bilbo asked, trying not to push birth on Thorin that quickly.

"Maybe in a few days, they might be ready." Thorin said. Bilbo's face lit up and he kissed Thorin again.

"Then we should get you to bed." Bilbo said, looking at the night sky. 

"Deal." Thorin said, slowly standing up, pressing a hand to his stomach as he rose from the throne.

Bilbo let Thorin sling his arms over Bilbo's back until they arrived into the room, but Thorin groaned in pain as he landed on the bed, covers being blanketed over him.

"Do you need a healer?" Bilbo asked Thorin.

Thorin didn't speak words, but nodded and Bilbo scurried off before Thorin could yell of pain Bilbo knew had to be labor pains.

_Here we go, the end of our waiting._

He forgot that his eyes went blind for a moment and he crashed into Dís.

They both fell back, Dís catching herself and the hobbit from hitting the ground.

"Bilbo! Are you all right?" Dís asked, shock written on her face.

"Thorin is in labor, I need to find a midwife! Quick!" Bilbo shouted.

Dís blinked and started running towards the one person that could help.

Oín.

Bilbo went back to Thorin's room, Oín and Dís trailing behind.

Thorin looked relieved when Bilbo came back, but his eyes widened at the sight of his sister.

"What is she doing here?!" Thorin bellowed.

"I'm going to help you through this! Oín will be here with you and Bilbo!" Dís snapped. Thorin snapped his mouth shut and looked away.

"Fine! It's not going to help if I can't get the twins out while they're begging to get out!" Thorin said, adding a groan of pain. 

Bilbo held his hand for comfort while Oín ripped away the sheets from Thorin's waist down. Dís got hot water and fresh towels while setting them beside herself when the twins came. 

Thorin tried not to grip Bilbo's hands so tightly that his hand would break, luckily it didn't. 

Many exhausting hours later with the sun rising in the sky and Thorin looking dead to the world with pain. Bilbo looked with pity at the dwarf king until a little cry rang out with the birth of one of the twins.

Thorin and Bilbo smiled, but Dís urged Thorin to push again, knowing the other will come shortly after. 

"What is the first's gender?" Thorin asked, through his pushing.

"It's a boy." Dís said, wrapping the baby up after she finished cleaning him. She gave the baby to Bilbo and went back to looking after Thorin.

Bilbo showed the child to Thorin, and he couldn't help but smile. 

A minute later, the other one arrived and Thorin was finally at peace, staring at the second one.

"And its a girl." Dís said, handing the baby girl to Thorin.

"Bless my beard, another female in the line of Durin." Oín exclaimed.

"Their beautiful, both of them. What are we going to name them?" Thorin said, looking to Bilbo.

"How about we decide that after a well deserved rest? Bilbo said, seeing how tried Thorin was.

Thorin looked at Bilbo and frowned. Dís left the room with Oín, most likely to tell the news of the twin's births to the others.

Bilbo looked at the first born son in his arms, his eyes dropping shut with a name coming to mind.

"Good night, my dear Frodo." Bilbo whispered and fell to sleep.

Thorin heard the name and smiled.

_Frodo. That would be a good name_

"But what should I call you?" Thorin asked, thinking the baby will respond that was asleep in his arms. At least that is what they thought.

She had managed to get her tiny body turned to her stomach and she had laid herself on his stomach. He set a hand on her tiny back and for one moment, she had opened her eyes to look at him, shimming blue eyes with grey lingering into them. 

He smiled at the eyes and she returned it. Thorin woke Bilbo up and he looked at their smiling newborn daughter.

"How about Elien?" Thorin asked. Bilbo sleepily nodded and fell asleep. Thorin feel asleep too, not knowing that his sister had come back into the room to check on him.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin woke to a weight in his arms, it wasn't something he was entirely used to but the hollowness in his stomach suddenly awoke and he wished to close that emptiness.

His eyes opened and Elien was asleep on his deflating belly. The memories of the night before and early morning was enough to spike him more awake.

It was morning, but to him that didn't seem right. Then he realized the sun was setting inside of rising. 

He had slept the majority of the day. Thorin looked to Bilbo wide awake with Frodo in his arms. 

The sudden weight in his breast as he stirred a bit, but he looked down to see they grew round and pulp, ready to supply milk to their two children.

He started panicking and Bilbo put a hand into his.

"Calm down, this is natural." Bilbo calmly said, seeming to know more about dwarves than the King did.

Thorin looked at Bilbo then at his breast again, knowing they will go back to the way they were after the twins were old enough to eat more than just milk. 

"It's over, finally. We're parents." Thorin said, Bilbo smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I promise this will be it for us, just me, you, Elien and Frodo." Bilbo said, trading children so Thorin could see his son and Bilbo could see his daughter. 

Bilbo kissed Elien and she smiled gladly at the attention. Thorin was surprised that Bilbo knew how to care for a child as he did. 

Thorin cradled Frodo and he realized how much his son looked like Bilbo, aside from the black hair and blue eyes.

Bilbo's hobbit feet were given to Frodo with Elien looking more like Thorin than ever. Her face just had that look at her could role the kingdom with an iron fist.

Frodo looked like he would spend his time in Bilbo's garden. 

Thorin was pulled out of that dream as quickly as it came with Frodo finding a sudden interest in Thorin's large fingers, or maybe hand. 

And he got his wish.

Frodo managed to grab Thorin's free hand and grabbed onto his pinky, the smallest finger Thorin had and the only one Frodo could grab onto properly. 

Thorin smiled and felt great enjoy at something that he could give ever bit of attention to. 

But it was better with two.

Much better.

Bilbo had the same thing happen to him with Elien, grabbing his index finger and holding it tight.

"We sure have dwobbits for children." Bilbo pointed out. Thorin laughed and then looked at him confused.

"Dwobbits?" 

"That's what Dis called our children. She could just say dwarf hobbit or dwarrow hobbits."

"I like dwobbits." Thorin said. Bilbo shook his head and laughed.

"You're really something, Thorin." Bilbo said. Thorin nudged him and he returned it, lighter than their normal pushing game was with Thorin's bored days when Oín would send the King to bed, fearing he was straining himself while pregnant. 

They were lucky it wasn't the case and they seemed to have been born just fine.

Except they were a bit small.

Fíli and Kíli, being the mischievous and curious bunch who would do anything to get a look at anything they deemed great, slipped into the room, eyes widened and smiling big.

Thorin and Bilbo froze with the babies not caring whether they weren't wearing anything or if they were.

Their blankets were sitting in Thorin's lap and he forgotten to change them in baby clothing.

"Babies!" Fíli and Kíli said, smiling that much bigger, walking up to Thorin and Bilbo, leaned down and stared as Elien became uncomfortable with the noises and eyes staring at her that weren't her father's.

She burst into tears and buried her tiny head into Bilbo's chest. Kíli, being the one who went to see Elien, backed away and felt millions of times worse for hurting a newborn, much more making her cry.

Bilbo comforted her and before the brothers could leave the room, she was calm again and asleep.

Kíli seemed to feel better and sat watching Bilbo becoming the responsible father he was good at being.

"Do you want to hold her, Kíli?" Bilbo asked. Kíli hesitated and nodded, approaching the hobbit. Fíli didn't want to incur the wrath of Thorin and stayed away.

Thorin seemed a bit heartbroken his own nephew wouldn't get near. He motioned for Fíli to come to the bed and gave Frodo to Fíli.

Fíli cradled Frodo and smiled when the baby seemed to smile at him, seeming to sense he was blood relation with Thorin.

Kíli seemed to snicker while holding onto Elien while looking at his brother. 

Fíli rolled his eyes and pressed a soft kiss on Frodo's forehead. Kíli mimicked him.

"You should really tell uncle your Elven lady is pregnant." Fíli blurted out. Kíli gave Elien back to Bilbo, who looked at Kíli with wide eyes. 

Thorin slumped in bed and looked like he was about to pass out. Bilbo went over and placed his hand into his husband's.

"Tauriel is...?" Thorin spat out, not wanting to say the last part. He didn't even want to say it.

Kíli nodded and Thorin wanted to get out of bed, strangle his youngest nephew, and return back to bed with his children in his arms. 

Unfortunately Bilbo didn't allow him to move from where he laid. It was too early and he didn't want to strain anything inside Thorin. 

But when he was healed they would have some fun. 

Fíli and Kíli exited the room before anything could happen (like a fight) and Thorin calmed down, their twin children staring at their father with concern. 

"I'll go get some dinner, how does that sound?" Bilbo asked. Thorin kissed him and nodded. 

Bilbo zoomed off and came back with four plates of food, two full of food with two being bottles of hot milk. 

Thorin picked up a bottle and let Frodo suck on it while balancing Elien in his other arm. Bilbo was eating his plate and looked at Thorin until both Frodo and Elien were done eating and burped.

He got to his meal and ate while Bilbo was spoiling the twins. 

They both seemed to be naturals at childcare, the twins were in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking to myself to finish this story, but I can't. This has gotten too cute and I like to thank everyone for reading, kudoing and bookmarking this!  
> It has got me through the writers block I have been experiencing lately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do want to say I am sorry about having to delete this chapter, but as I looked it over this morning, I realized just how bad it was and I am going to fix it for you all. Please enjoy.

Five Years Later

Bilbo found himself in his garden, watering the tomato plants and checking on the bright flowers with Elien running up to him to give him a big hug around his leg. He picked his daughter up with a bright smile on his face and she giggled at her father. Frodo poked his head out of the flower patch and a grin covered his face as Thorin stepped out into the balcony with a hand on his round belly. Bilbo smiled at him and pressing his hand to his husband's stomach. 

"Not long now, is it not?" Bilbo asked, looking up at Thorin with a grin playing on his face. 

"Bilbo, it has only been a seven months since I started carrying our next child," Thorin said, expecting disappointment to leap on Bilbo's face. 

It didn't and he continued to work with the strawberry patch and Frodo found himself picking the ripe fruit and placing it in his mouth.

"Are you going to send a letter yet?" Thorin asked, being pushy with the matter and Bilbo could only expect it was the hormones. 

"I will get around to it once you have the baby," Bilbo said, glancing at Thorin for a moment before returning to clean up Frodo, who made a royal mess of himself. Elien stumbled over to Thorin and climbed up to his shoulders.

"I could be having twins again, I am having Oín check on me today to see if that is true or not," Thorin said, eyeing Bilbo as his head spinned around.

"We might...," Bilbo did not want to finish the sentence as he looked at Thorin's belly. 

"I am not sure, unless you would like to press your hand to my...," Thorin paused, pressing both his hands to different areas of his belly and the area fell silent with heavy stares directed to the Dwarf King, 

Bilbo watched Thorin with worry  _Is something wrong with the baby?_ he thought to himself and a tiny smile grew on Thorin's face.

"Well?" Bilbo asked after the dwarrow's arms fell to his side.

"Twins...again," Thorin said. Bilbo paled and felt tears in his eyes.

"Are you upset with me?" Bilbo asked, eyeing Thorin bulging belly.

"As I have said before, I am not angry with you because after conceiving, the life inside of you decides what it wants to do. You just have to cherish it with all the love you can," Thorin said with a smile. Bilbo ran up to him and hugged him.

"You have given me the greatest gifts I could have asked for, Thorin II Oakenshield," Bilbo muttered. Thorin kissed his cheek, glancing at Frodo and Elien, who were smiling at them. 

* * *

As the remaining five months went by with much more comfort and stress with the already five year old twins and now another set waiting to be born. Bilbo gave Thorin the easiest time he could, knowing Thorin still had a long way to go. 

Thorin gave birth to to healthy twins when his due date arrived, birthing another boy and girl, who's names were Frerin and Dís. 

They became happy as a big family with the Durin's Line growing everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I just love you guys so much. Already over 6,000 hits and...I honestly can't tell you how amazing that feels to know you enjoy this that much. There is a slim chance that there could be another chapter, but I highly doubt it.


	9. Is this really what I really wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after thinking about wanting to continue this story or not, I kind of had to say that I should at least make a chapter about the punishments on Bilbo raping Thorin. In short term, I deeply regret even writing that, but at the same time, I can safely say this story is strange as it is. Hopefully enjoy this last chapter...maybe.

Every day after the second twins were born seemed to be this endless game of what would happen next. Thorin worried about the fate of the kingdom, his children, and most inportantly, Bilbo. It was not that the dwarf king was worried about the hobbit in safety, but more with what was going on in his One's head. 

Thorin's anxiety only seemed to grow when he was around Bilbo, when cuddling under the sheets and tiny kisses at dinner. Oín grew worried about the king when he found his plate of food slowly growing fuller until the king refused to eat. Dís had enough of her brother's stubbornness and barged into the dining hall, slamming her hands on the table before Thorin.

"You tell me right now what is wrong?!" Dís snapped at Thorin. He tried to keep his calm composer around her, but she made it difficult with her glaring eyes. 

"I just don't feel hungry!" Thorin snapped back, starting to head to his room. Dís grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat, threatening him with the table fork. 

"You tell me right now what is happening, you know how much I worry about you!" Dís said, lowering the fork, knowing she couldn't stab her own kin. 

Thorin bit his lip as the others in the room left, giving them privacy. "Perhaps it would be best if we walk around the kingdom," he suggested, rising from he seat.

* * *

After being far away from an dwarrow, Thorin opened up to his sister about Bilbo raping him to force him to have children. He now had that worry that Bilbo will force children upon him, even though they both agreed on the second set of twins before going to task to get Thorin pregnant again the second time.

"Even with what happened, I still don't trust him like I did," Thorin said.

"If you take in consideration that you did call him a traitor and nearly throw him off the edge of the gate," Dís said, looking at her brother.

"I was gold sick and I didn't realize how much I had hurt him until I started fighting again," Thorin snapped. "I regret doing it, but I don't think that's the reason why he raped me, to get back at me because I nearly killed him. I think it was because I denied him the right to be a father." 

"We will find some way of punishing him, just try to rest and sort things out. I just think this is all a big misunderstanding," Dís said, looking at her brother. 

"Thank you."

* * *

Bilbo looked ashamed of himself, he really did. Tears were in his eyes and he blew into his handkerchief. "I did not mean to hurt you, I really didn't," he cried out. "You know I love you more than anything in all of Arda, Thorin. I should not have done it without you saying yes."

"I should have said yes to you, but I didn't. Next time we will...," Thorin paused, knowing that they had sorted it out before. 

"It's best if I go into prison for a few days, that way you can sleep, because I know I am the reason why you are having sleepless nights," Bilbo said, leaving the room. 

_Damn it, Bilbo. We was this so difficult!_

* * *

After days deciding what to do, Bilbo was put in prison for a few days against violent acts to the king. He was fed less than he was used to, which was fine punishment in itself.

When he was set free, he seemed better inside than he was when the brother's had captured him from his house, which was now Drogo Baggins' home with his wife. 

It was peaceful again and Thorin and Bilbo began to live as they were meant to, under the most peaceful dwarven kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I want to continue this or not. However I am closing the books on this, so thank you for reading.  
> Oh my gosh, it's over 10,000 hits! Thank you so much!  
> If you guys ever want to find me anywhere, check out my profile here!

**Author's Note:**

> Link for the Original story  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=8741141#t8741141  
> I may or may not make a sequel to this!


End file.
